


Living In Fear

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [8]
Category: blue bloods
Genre: F/M, I fix the episode I hope, Linda’s ptsd, Request filled, S6E16, They were both right this time, bb really missed their chance for good storylines, but Danny was wrong for yelling, episode fix, help me help you, hope I do it justice!, how can Danny be the sweetest husband, i really don’t understand the writers sometimes, season six episode sixteen, then be a total ass?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: When Danny yells at Linda, and leaves her home, he leaves her a little broken. She is upset, and Detective Baez knocks some sense into her partner
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983686
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Living In Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hellfire32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/gifts).



> This is for @Hellfire32, who has given me a lot of ideas in the last twenty four hours (I will hopefully get to all of them in time). I hope I did this episode and your wishes justice!

“And it stops now!” He yelled at her. 

“Or what?” Linda challenged, putting her hands on her hips. When he didn’t say anything, she asked again. “Or what?!” 

When the door closed, she bit her lip and felt tears starting to fall. She furiously wiped them away and stalked to the car where the kids were waiting to be taken to school. 

Jack noticed something about his Mom, “you okay, Mom?” He May have been annoyed with her tight-leash laws recently, but she was still his mother. 

Linda wiped at her cheeks again, “yeah, I’m fine.”

All the way to the hospital, Linda’s mind was on what had happened. What *had* happened? Danny had been so good to her in the first months- so good that she got annoyed from time to time. He would be hovering over her constantly, asking her if she needed anything, getting small gifts like necklaces or chocolates. Then something happened, something in his brain snapped. One day, out of the blue, he had yelled at her when she asked him to stay home. He had stormed out similarly to today, and hadn’t even apologized. He just acted like nothing in the world had happened. 

Didn’t he know Linda was doing her best to get better? Didn’t he know she wanted to get better? She wasn’t living in fear- she was just a concerned mother and wife! Why wasn’t that okay? Why was it okay for everyone else to have fears and worries, but not her? Why was she always the exception to the rule?

Linda wiped her eyes again after she parked the car in the hospital parking lot. She hoped the ER was busy so she wouldn’t have to think about the ass that was her husband. 

*********

“You did what?” Maria Baez was shocked at her partner. “Reagan!”

“What? Now I have to listen to you lecture me?” Danny grumbled at the woman sitting across from him in the car. 

“No, but.... don’t you think that was mean?” 

Danny only rolled his eyes and shook his head. Baez didn’t need to know about his family problems. 

“Didn’t you ever think the reason she’s kinda wanky is because she’s scared? Maybe her fears are being amplified because of some psychological problems? Ever think she has PTSD? That because she was shot in her work place, the kids could also be shot at their school? Or you could get shot and die? Did you ever think that you were in the wrong?” 

Danny stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face. He didn’t know how to respond to that, because he hadn’t thought of any of those things. 

“But of course, you’re never wrong,” Baez crossed her arms, her voice thick with sarcasm.

***********

Linda wasn’t paying attention to the book she was reading, or the wine she was drinking. She was still very pissed at Danny for talking to her like that. How dare he be sarcastic like that? Didn’t he know she just wanted to keep her family and friends close and safe? 

The door opened, and her husband walked in. “There's chicken on the stove.”

“Thank you.”

“Lori told me what happened. She's-she's really grateful.”

“Well, she was right. Just lucky I got there in time.”

“What's gonna happen to Ronnie?” She hoped that wouldn’t open another explosive can of worms. 

“Well, Ronnie'll be charged for the gun and if he's lucky, the kidnapping will get knocked down to unlawful imprisonment,” Danny sat down with a beer in hand, and sighed the first sigh of the night. “I said some stuff this morning I shouldn't have said. I'm sorry.”

“I didn't know you were so mad at me.” She looked down, almost as though she was ashamed of her actions. 

“I'm mad at myself.”

“For what?” Linda put her wine glass on the table. 

“When you were in the hospital ...I didn't think you were gonna make it. I...” Danny sighed heavily, collecting his thoughts. “There's not a lot that scares me, you know? The thought of losing you s... really scared the hell out of me. I think it still does. And I'm seeing this guy, Ronnie, and... all he's going through being alone, and... his life's torn to shreds. I know it's not you who's living in fear. I'm the one that's doing it. I don't know how to stop it.”

“I still get afraid every time you walk out that door.” Linda confessed quietly. 

“It ever get easier?”

“You learn to live with it. And to be grateful... when the door opens and we get to be together again..... I'm not going anywhere.” She kissed him, then pressed her forehead against his. “Danny? I need to know something, and I don’t want you getting mad, but I need to know.”

“Okay.” Why did he have a bad feeling about this?

“What changed?”

“Whaddaya mean?”

“I mean you used to be great about... all this. At first, you were helping me to the point of annoyance, and then you just...” Linda paused, collecting her swarming thoughts. “Yelled at me one day for no reason, and didn’t even apologize. And then you turned into a complete ass.”

“I don’t know why that happened... maybe I was upset you weren’t getting better. I don’t know. But I do know that I’m sorry, and I’ll try to do better.”

“You have to have patience, Danny. I realize that isn’t your strong suit, but patience would really make a big difference.”

“All I can say is I’ll try.... is there anything else I can do to patch up this little argument amongst ourselves?”

Looking away again, Linda asked, “did you ever think of a kiss?”

He kissed her again, lovingly, passionately. Danny knew he (and Linda) had a lot to sort out and talk about, but he knew they would work it out. They worked everything out, and always came out on top. They were always better people after their arguments and fights, and because of that, their marriage was stronger than nearly everyone they knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
